Uluru
Uluru (ウルル Ururu), also known as Uri '''in the '''VIZ localization, is one of the many bookkeepers of Konjiki no Gash!! 'He's 'Pattie's human partner and reader of the dark-orange [[Spell Book|'spell book']]. As Patie's partner, Uluru remained complicit and compliant with her many wrongdoings as a result of a deal made with her to help him feed his family. When Patie demonstrates to him she's committed to do the right thing and help Gash and his friends, Uluru stands by her offering her his complete support and strength in battle against Demolt. Appearance Uluru is an Australian man in his early twenties who stands slightly taller than Sunbeam. 'Across both manga and anime illustrations, he's seen with long black hair and has no visible iris or pupils in his eyes. In manga artwork, he's seen wearing a light-yellow brimless cap that covers his ears and the back of his head and wears a brown trench coat and pants. In anime-based artwork, his cap is red and he wears a dark green trench coat and pants. In 'volume 8 of the ebook '''series, his trench coat and pants are a dark blue while his cap remains light yellow. Uluru wears dark blue dress shoes and has a gold medallion over his collared shirt and wears a matching belt as well. Personality Uluru in general is a mostly quiet man and for the most part only ever went along with Patie's demands whatever it may be even if it was wrong. Regardless of his feelings towards her actions, Uluru remains silent about it given how whenever he does try to talk to Patie about her actions, it never ends up going anywhere. As a result, Uluru found it easier on his travels with Patie to go along with what she says rather to argue about it. Similarly in battle, Uluru also goes along with whatever he's told by Patie and follows all of her orders to the point where he had never read one of her spells on his own. He was never shown to be enthusiastic when fighting alongside her during their journey together and simply helped her out of obligation. When Patie finally becomes self aware of the pain she has caused others and the consequences of her selfishness, Uluru finally becomes proud to be her partner now that she is finally working hard to make amends for her actions. Uluru from then on becomes hellbent on being able to help Patie destroy the '''Moon Stone at whatever cost now that she finally feels guilt for the first time. When he and Patie finally fight together as a real team, he is shown to be more concerned with her well-being whenever he saw her getting struck down or in pain as a result of fighting Demolt and rushes to her side to make sure she is alright. When Uluru gets struck down too, his new resolve becomes evident and expresses how he won't let Patie down now that she finally realizes the importance of doing the right thing. Although he and Patie until that point never truly connected together as partners, at the very end of their time together he was glad to have helped her in any way he could and is proud of her heroism and selflessness. Synopsis Before the Battle: Unemployed and needing to feed his family, Uluru spent most of his days on the sidewalks with a sign conveying he was in need of a job. He meets Patie one day who held out her book and makes a deal with him: If he can read her book, he will no longer need to search for his job or worry about feeding his family but in exchange he must travel the world and reunite her with her true love, Gash Bell. Ancient Mamono Arc: Uluru and Patie had traveled the world for the past 4 months in search of Gash Bell. Their travels eventually lead them to Japan where they run across Gash by chance. After witnessing Patie be 'rejected' by Gash, who had lost his memories and cannot recall her, they follow Gash all the way back to Mochinoki Middle School 'where he and Patie face off against Gash and 'Kiyomaro in battle. The battle ultimatley ends in a loss for them, but Uluru carries both Patie and Byonko to safety escaping from Gash and Kiyomaro. Uluru joins Patie as she is lead by Byonko to Zophise's hiding spot revealing to them the ancient mamono. Uluru for the most part doesn't accompany Patie when she leads the ancient mamono to take revenge on Gash. Uluru later helps Patie attack Gash in the Devolo Ruins in a floor beneath the Moon Stone. He also follows alongside Patie to assist her in facing Demolt. Uluru and Patie work together as a team briefly alongside Byonko and Alvin '''to destroy the Moon Stone at any cost. After Zophise and the ancient mamono have been defeated, Uluru manages to find employment working as a cook. '''Clear Note Arc: As a result of no longer having a mamono partner, Uluru is neither involved in the battles between the remaining 10 mamono teams nor is even aware of the current state of the mamono world. Uluru however can be seen holding up a cake he had baked and styled in the shape of Patie's pigtails presumably thinking about her. After the Battle: Like the other bookkeepers who participated in the battle to decide king, Uluru receives a letter from his now former mamono partner Patie. Uluru can be seen reading her letter to him while at his job happy to be able to hear from her again knowing she's doing well. Relationships Pattie: Patie is Uluru's partner. He met Patie in Australia while he was looking for employment on the streets. He and Patie made a deal where she would help him get food for himself, his mother, and sisters but in exchange, as the reader of her book, he must travel the world with her and help reunite her with Gash. For most of his journey with her, he had remained compliant with whatever she orders him to do and this is especially seen during battles where it's revealed he never read a spell on his own without her command to do so. He had attempted many times to try and talk to her about any wrongdoings she committed but is reminded by her that she is the reason why he and his family are able to eat. When Patie finally realizes all the evil she had been responsible for and decides to do the right thing, he gladly helps her in battle and they finally work together as both a real team and as friends. In the very end, he finally became proud to be Patie's partner now that she had felt guilt and was ready to take responsibility for what she had done and couldn't bear to let her down now that she was doing the right thing. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Gash Bell & Kiyomaro Takamine * Vs. Demolt & Roberto Vile Spells Quotes * "I didn't think you were strong enough to defeat them on your own. I don't know how useful I can be, but let's fight together!" (Chapter 152) * "Patie is finally trying to do something good. Of course I'll help her..." (Chapter 152) * "That was all you cared about, Patie. You just did whatever you pleased the rest of the time. You didn't care if you were doing something bad...You didn't listen to me no matter how many times I tried to talk to you. Patie, for the first time...You're feeling guilty about what you've done. For the very first time, you've realized how much evil you're responsible for. That's great, Patie! I'm sure you're in a lot of pain right now, but... Gash is the one who made you realize...the most important thing. The guy you've been chasing all this time...taught you the most important thing of all." (Chapter 153) Trivia * Uluru's name is inspired from the rock formation in Australia also called Uluru. Category:Characters Category:Uluru